Through The Eyes Of Another
by CandyAppleBlack
Summary: Marty finds a new way to get with Essie and makes an unexpected discovery in the process.


Disclaimer: Separate plot Fic. Um, well the idea for this just sorta hit me and I started  
writing. I really didn't know if it was going anywhere but went somewhere. So I hope you all  
like it. Oh and I make refrence to a book called "Through The Eyes Of Another", it's not a real book, I made it up.  
  
  
  
  
VAMPIRE HIGH  
Through The Eyes Of Another  
By: CandyAppleBlack  
  
  
It was a fairly peaceful evening in the Wine Cellar, mostly due to the fact that the vampires  
had fallen into a state of blissful laziness. All anyone wanted to do was lay about in a  
motionless daze. Even Dr. Murdoch found himself inclined to sit about and devour away  
the hours with pastry.   
  
The vampires had indulged in activities of equal leisure. Merrill had taken up residence at the  
computer and was busily writing endless amounts of stories on love and heartache. Essie  
was wrapped up in countless issues of fashion magazines looking for inspiration for her  
creations. Drew was quietly listening to music in his coffin, swimming in haze of  
self-involvement and self-pity. Karl had made himself comfortable in front of the television  
playing a football themed video game. Marty, however, had decided to waste away the  
evening alone, away from the other vampires.  
  
~********~  
  
Marty had ventured in to the library and was currently on the upper level. He was sitting on  
the floor, between the bookshelves, surrounded by piles of books. His evening was being  
spent reading. He had everything; fiction, non-fiction, reference, and even a dictionary- his  
literacy was being improved, no harm in improving his vocabulary as well. He had already  
finished about a dozen books and was mid through a novel titled 'The Caveman's Valentine'.   
A story about a schizophrenic genius named Romulus Ledbetter, who struggles to track  
down his mind controlling nemesis and bring justice to a murder. He was completely  
absorbed in the tale and eagerly awaited the turning of each page.   
  
With the way the events had been turning, in Marty's mind, reading was a pleasant refuge. It  
brought him a sort of peace. Probably because most of the books he had, including the one  
he was currently engrossed in, involved characters that had far worse issues than his own. As  
sadistic as it was, he enjoyed other peoples pain. Emotional, mostly. And in this book in  
particular, the character of Romulus, was in truth refreshing. 'I may be dead and alone, but at  
least haven't gone completely mad.', was Marty's initial thought. That and the fact that he  
didn't have moth men flying around in his head, was also cause for gratitude. He then put  
his thoughts aside and journeyed back into the mesmerizing world of the novel.   
  
~********~  
  
"...leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands, love lies bleeding...", was the last bit of  
song to flood Drew's ears before his rude awakening. He sat up and looked at the object that  
gave him his abrupt jolt into consciousness. A magazine. He read the title, 'Glamour', and  
was quite sure of the owner. He got up and walked over to Essie who was seated on the  
floor furiously tossing fabrics, patterns, and magazines into the air.   
  
"This is yours." Drew said in a tone that blatantly showed his lack of energy and motivation.  
  
Essie stood up and took the magazine from Drew, "Yes it is. What are you doing with it?"  
she questioned.  
  
A small smile peaked through the corner of Drew's lips, "I found it on my face."   
  
"Oh. I didn't realize I had that kind of distance. Sorry." she then tossed the magazine on the  
pile with the rest.  
  
Drew laughed, "No, having an object fly through the air and hit you square in the face is the  
perfect wake up call. You really should a patent on it."  
  
"Cute, Drew. God, is it just me or does it feel like the life is being sucked out of you. I have  
like no energy. At this point even walking requires too much effort.", Essie said as she  
slumped into a chair.   
  
Following Essie's action as if it were the latest trend, Drew dropped into the chair beside  
her. And together, they watched Merrill create her latest work of fiction, slowly becoming  
mesmerized by the clicking sound of her fingers on the keys. The sound had actually  
become quite soothing to the point that Drew and Essie were practically asleep in their  
chairs. Merrill looked up at the two and gave a smile. She then went back to her writing. But  
just as the peacefulness of the night was reaching it's full tranquility, a sudden loudness  
struck it dead.  
  
"FUMBLE!? Oh come on!"  
  
The sound of Karl's verbal frustration towards his game, jolted the other vampires back to  
reality. They turned their heads to look at Karl and upon meeting his gaze they all shot him  
the same annoyed look.  
  
Karl, more than a little confused, quickly jumped to his own defense, "What did I do? Why   
are you all looking at me like that!?"  
  
The look the others were giving him could generally be described as the same look you'd  
receive for talking during a movie and ruining the ending.   
  
"Silence is golden Karl.", Essie said as she walked over to her coffin more than a little  
displeased.  
  
Realizing that chewing Karl out for disturbing them would require far too much effort on  
their part, Drew and Merrill made Karl's entire evening by joining him. But not before Drew turned the  
machine off, took out the football game and flung it across the room.   
  
"HEY!", Karl gasped, letting his voice reach a most effeminate pitch.  
  
"No sports.", proclaimed Drew in a no nonsense tone.  
  
Karl routed through the games he had acquired and pulled out a different game that they  
could all part take in.  
  
"Racing.", Karl said as he held up the game, 'Does a racing game sound good?"  
  
Pulling up a seat beside Karl and taking a control, Merrill smiled, "It sounds like it's not  
sports...you're on."  
  
And as Essie went to sleep in her coffin, the others let themselves become entranced by the  
video game.   
  
~********~  
  
The literary world was still a magical place for Marty a he began a new book. This time  
around he decided to read a different story genre. He picked up a book off of the pile  
around him, that he had never heard of at all. It was titled 'Through The Eyes of Another'.  
He looked at it for a moment. He had never read a story involving the genre of romance, but  
for some reason he felt a desire to read this one. He opened it up and began. He quickly  
became absorbed in the tale not wanting to stop.  
  
When he finished, he closed the book and stared at it in amazement. Not only was the book  
good, for being the first romantic story he had ever read, but it gave him the most incredible  
idea. The story was about a man who became infatuated with a beautiful woman, but was  
rejected by her for she was in love with another. So the man sought help from a local Gypsy  
who, with the aid of magic's, cast a spell that switched the bodies of the man and the lover  
of the woman. Allowing the man to be with the woman he longed for. And Marty thought  
that this was the perfect way to get with Essie.  
  
His first attempt, a love spell, turned out horribly. That, and Essie had developed deep  
affections for Karl. Which was another road block. Or was it? Marty began to put a lot of  
thought into the idea forming in his head. If he were to switch bodies with Karl, he could  
get with Essie for a while and she wouldn't even know it because she'd think she was with  
Karl. Marty also took into consideration that Karl might notice this little change, he'd be in  
Marty's body after all. He'd be in Marty's body. Marty's problem solved itself. He laughed at  
how wonderfully this was all falling into place. 'If tries to tell them what I've done...in MY  
body, who the hell would believe him! After all he'd be in the body of a 'manipulator' and a  
'liar'.' Marty thought. His smile grew wider. He'd do it. He didn't have a Gypsy on hand but  
he did have a book of vampire black magic that would work just fine. Probably better...  
Gypsies cost money. He got up, cleaned up his mess of books, and whisked back to  
the wine cellar to put his plan into action.  
  
~********~  
  
The others were fast asleep when Marty returned. He looked at all of their ridiculous,  
unconscious faces asleep in front of the TV. Containing his amusement, he made his way to  
Merrill's coffin and searched through her reference books. When he found the black magic  
book he immediately went to the table and looked for a spell that would do the job. And  
after ten minutes of searching he found one.   
  
"Lookie, lookie. Jackpot. 'Body Switching'. Huh, they really didn't title it to be hard to find."  
  
He read the spell over to see what he needed to cast it.  
  
"Ok, lets see, here we go," he began. "It say's I need essences of, well, me and Karl. A smell,  
something tangible, and an item of personal value. When the mixture is complete it is to be  
taken internally...we have to drink it? I see." He went off to gather the needed items.  
  
From Karl he took, some cologne for 'a smell', a corner of a old tee-shirt for 'something  
tangible', and Karl's high school ring as something 'of personal value'. For himself he took  
his own cologne, a studded wrist band that had broke, and for his item of personal value; his  
signature. Hey, it said 'Personal' value and Marty thought pretty highly of himself.   
  
When he mixed everything together he was left with a sort of soup like substance. It didn't have  
the greatest smell either. But as he recalled, the things that smelled and tasted the worst  
usually worked the best. He then poured the mixture into two glasses. It looked kinda green  
but he shrugged it off. Everything was going smoothly. He looked over to Karl who was  
fast asleep on the floor amongst Merrill and Drew.  
  
"Karl, you've been co-operating so well. Now all I have to do is get you to drink this, and let the  
fun begin....."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
Like I said, it went somewhere...and this is where it went. Please review...you know I'd do  
that for you! 


End file.
